


Eden Hux

by littlerenbird



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerenbird/pseuds/littlerenbird
Summary: After the destruction of Starkiller Base Hux orders his younger sister Eden to join him on the Supremacy in order to keep her safe. While she's there a certain masked commander takes an interest in her. Eden discovers something about herself that will change everything.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first piece of writing on this website! Hope you enjoy!

  The grassy hills on the hills of Naboo. This was Eden’s happy place. A place where she didn’t have to think about the never ending battle between the First Order and The Resistance. Where she didn’t have to think about her overbearing, smothering family. She could lay back in those fields or swim in the beautiful lakes and just be. 

  That was until she saw a tiny black dot speeding towards where she was, her droid BB-9E  gifted to her by her dearest brother Armitage. Well, Armitage said it was a gift, it was more like a way he could keep tabs on her. The small droid presented her with a hologram of her brother. “Fuck” whispered Eden as the transmission came through. “ Ah Eden it’s good to see that you are doing well” said her brother trying to muster up as much fake joy as he could. “But, of course you already knew that seeing as you planted a monitoring system on this BB-9E that I found while doing repairs on his antenna.” stated Eden with a smirk plastered on her face.

  Her brother stuttered a bit before he responded, if there was one thing Eden was good at it had to be beating her brother at his own battle of wits. She always had to be on her toes growing up in the Hux family, ready to counteract a sarcastic remark with even more sarcasm. “ Yes, um well, that is why I am talking to you now,” he paused taking a deep breath, “ I’m sending a ship your way soon because you will be joining me on the Supremacy.” This took Eden by surprise  “What? Why? This surely can’t be because you miss me so much my dear Armie” she said covering her growing worry with more sarcasm. Hux rolled his eyes at his childhood nickname.“Eden, shut up, be serious, listen to me. The Star Killer is no more. The resistance demolished it, I suspect they are now scrambling to come up with a new means of attacking us again and if they find you…” Eden responded with the way she knew this conversation always went “ they could end up capturing me and using me as leverage. I know, I know.” sighed Eden. Hux quickly responded with “Well then you understand why I’m having you brought aboard the Supremacy, I need to be able to watch over you. You need protection.” 

   Eden tried to defend herself “Arm, I can use a blaster, I can take care of myself.” Hux stifled a laugh “ Eden, knowing how to pull the trigger on a blaster doesn’t equate to you knowing how to use one, you almost shot a stormtrooper the last time you tried.” Eden blushed embarrassed by the memory, she knew there was no way to talk herself out of this one.

  “ Okay, fine, you win.” she said reluctantly. “When will the ship be here?” Hux responded “ It is on its way now so pack your things and say goodbye to Naboo for the time being. I will see you shortly.” Hux then ended the transmission. 

  Eden took in a deep breath of the refreshing air looked out at the beautiful landscape and felt her eyes starting to well up as well as the dread of being on the Supremacy settle into her gut. She was beyond anxious. She had heard tales of Snoke and his apprentice Kylo Ren, Hux often complained to her about him and the things he did. She was justifiably scared of both of these cruel force users. She wiped her tears and pulled her red hair back into a messily done bun trying to convince herself she could do this and walked back to her small cabin to start packing. Her days of hiding in bliss of Naboo where over.

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for deciding you liked this enough to read the second chapter!

   The trip to the Supremacy was uneventful. Once on the transport ship Eden dug through her bag for something that could look “First Order-y”. She really only had soft pastel dresses that she purchased from the markets in Naboo, and they were mostly blue. Not something the younger sister of a general would wear she thought. After digging through at least two suitcases she found a simple flowy black dress. She thought to herself “well if I’m not allowed to wear my favorite color they can at least allow me to still wear whatever style of dress I want.”  She slipped on the dress laced up her combat boots, and threw on her black jacket. 

  She had nothing to occupy her time after debating on what to wear for at least forty minutes. Her only company was that of her BB-9E (or as she so affectionately called it her “babysitter droid”) there was a piloting droid as well but Eden was too consumed by her racing thoughts to try to communicate with the droids. 

  Eden’s stomach dropped as soon as they landed in the hangar. Eden reminded herself “Stay calm, only speak when spoken to, and lie low, what’s the worst that can happen?” The ramp lowered to reveal a tall stormtrooper, unlike any that she had seen before. She was intimidating to say the least. Eden remained still on the steps of the ramp until the metallic trooper signaled her forward.  Eden took a moment to look at her surroundings. “Where is my brother?” she inquired. “Hello Eden, I’m Captain Phasma. Your brother is in a meeting with the Supreme Leader and Commander. He asked me to escort you to your quarters which he will meet you in later.” Of course Hux wouldn’t be there when she got off the transport ship, typical Armitage. Eden looked into the helmet of Phasma or at least where she thought Phasma’s eyes would be and nodded in understanding. “ Very well, if you will follow me this way please.”  

 

  Black, gray, white, some red. Eden had come to the conclusion that these were the only colors on this depressing industrial looking vessel. She already missed her cabin on Naboo.  Eden let her curious eyes wonder as Phasma escorted her to her room. She had never seen so many stormtroopers in her life. It was overwhelming to say the least. “This is where you will be staying.  If you require any services there is a holopad on the stand next to your bed.  General Hux will be here shortly.” Phasma exited the room so quickly Eden couldn’t even get a thank you past her lips before Phasma had vanished somewhere else. So what to do now? Eden looked around at her room. There were a few books, none that didn’t seem boring, Eden certainly didn’t want to read an 1,000 page book over the First Order’s victories. Not when she was Hux’s sister. He never seemed to stop talking about it. After looking around and finding nothing Eden settled on taking a nap. She was too exhausted to even dream.

 

  When she woke up she checked her holopad, she had been asleep for four hours. She also checked her messages. She saw only one from Hux. “Dear Eden, I cannot see you until sometime tomorrow, I have very important business to attend to, please stay in your room as I have not been able to show you around the ship and I would prefer you stay out of trouble. “

  Eden wasn’t as necessarily as surprised as she was disappointed, she thought that maybe her older brother would be able to set aside some time to visit her on her first day aboard this Hell ship. “ This is bullshit.” Eden spat out. Eden hated being confined and not being able to do as she pleased. “ If I sneak out what's that worst that can happen right?.” Eden approached the blast doors and scanned her hand. When the doors wouldn’t open she was confused. She looked at the screen next to the scanner which read “ access denied.” Why wouldn’t Eden be allowed to scan herself out of her own room. Then it clicked. “Armitage, that overprotective asshole.” Eden cursed. She hit her hands on the door out of frustration. To her shock they opened. Not only opened but became unhinged. Not only unhinged but flew out off the door frame to hit the wall and a stormtrooper who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Eden felt something prick at the back of her mind which made her even more confused.

  Without thinking Eden sprinted down the halls of the Supremacy not caring that she had no idea where she was going. She wanted to get as far away from Armitage's impending wrath as she could. Not even a full day on the ship, and she had already fucked it up. “Eden and her freak accidents and fuck ups strike again!” Eden thought as she continued to run. Eden’s vision became clouded with tears and suddenly she ran into a wall. Well, it felt like a wall but walls don’t have hands that catch you when you fall. Embarrassed Eden looked up at whoever had just caught her. In the quietest of voices she tried to say “ I am so so sorry I can explain you see…” and as she looked up she did see. She saw something she did not want to see.  She looked up too meet the dark helmet of Kylo Ren.

  The apology and explanation died in Eden’s mouth.  She was confused, scared, upset, and there was another feeling she couldn’t identify.  She was far too afraid to speak. Hux had told her about Kylo Ren and she knew if she said one wrong thing she was done for. Kylo now had her standing facing him grabbing her by the forearms. Her fear rolled off her so strongly that the Commander sensed it immediately along with something else. Eden still paralyzed from this encounter stood there as the grandson of Lord Vader backed away and removed his helmet to look at her.

  Eden had to be experiencing more than a thousand conflicting emotions at this time. He crouched down on his knees in front of her to meet her eye level as she was a tiny and delicate thing from the Commander’s point of view. Eden looked into his eyes, they felt welcoming and kind, but sad. Kylo ren marveled at the small woman in front of him, she looked bewildered and scared, she was shaking.  Eden hadn’t noticed she was holding her breath until Kylo took his hand held it close to her face and calmly said “ Don’t be afraid, I feel it too.” Now Eden had even more questions but, only one slipped past her lips. “ What feeling?” she whispered. 

  Kylo looked at her puzzled and said, “The force, you are force sensitive. You knew this didn’t you?” Eden responded “No, I can’t be no one in the Hux family has been force sensitive for ages.” Immediately Kylo assured her “ You are Eden, just as I am, just as Snoke is, just as the sith and jedi of the past where. I could feel your energy from across the ship. Did you use the force to knock those doors open?” he questioned as he pointed back towards the end of the long residence hall.  “No, that can’t be what that is. I’ve just been having these strange accidents ever since I was born. Armitage said that it’s normal for problems like me to cause so much damage.” 

    Eden looked down at the floor to embarrassed to meet Kylo Ren’s gaze.  “Is that what he told you? Is that what you’ve grown up believing? Kylo questioned with a tone of softness and sympathy Eden would have never thought him to be capable of any commander. Eden only nodded at a loss for words. “Eden follow me, I believe it’s time that you, I, and your brother discuss some things.” Eden began to panic “Kylo sir, I mean commander, Please I don’t want to cause any trouble and I’m sure Armitage is upset enough already. Please let’s just forget it happened, please Commander. He’ll scold me or send me to some hellish planet that's isolated so that I’m safe but also miserable. He never responds well to these accidents.” 

   Kylo looked at the pleading woman wringing her hands nervously in front of him, he then swore to her “Eden, I promise you, as the commander of the First Order, that I will not let that happen. You are more powerful than you can imagine and have nothing to fear. Follow me, I have a few choice words for your brother.” Eden followed Kylo, everything Hux had told her about herself and about Kylo seemed like a lie, and she was about to set the record straight.

 


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading! I appreciate it <3

    As they entered the bridge of the ship Eden's nerves remained unchanged and her heart was beating fast. “ Ah, hello Commander what do you-.” Hux stopped mid sentence  with his jaw dropped slightly when he noticed Eden walking slightly behind Kylo. “Eden what are you doing with the Commander, and what are you doing out of your room? You should have come straight to me when you blew those doors off their bloody hinges! I sent Phasma to bring you to me as soon as I heard. How dare you waste the Commander of the First Order’s time on something as trivial as your “freak accidents”. Hux was seething. His face was as red as his hair. Eden was about to apologize to her older brother and make something up to get herself out of this situation but before she could do that Kylo Ren stepped forward keeping Eden a little way behind him.

  “That's enough General it would be wise to watch your tongue around someone more powerful than you especially someone that is force sensitive. Especially around two force sensitive individuals.” Kylo said as he defended Eden. “I have no idea what you're talking about it is well-known that the only force-sensitive people on the ship are you and Supreme Leader Snoke” said Hux as he scrambled for a way to remain seemingly oblivious to this information. “Yes this is what I thought too until I bumped into your sister Eden in the residence hall. Both you and I know that these accidents, as you so ignorantly call them, are not accidents they happen because she is force-sensitive.” Kylo stated

   “Hux you’ve known this whole time?” Eden asked her liar of an older brother. Eden felt that betrayal deep in her heart. “How could you have known this whole time and kept this from me? You made me think I was a freak and that I was a problem.” Hux brushed the comment aside like the nerf herder Eden knew him to be. “Eden it was simply for your protection.” This angered Kylo Ren. He truly felt the need to protect a fellow force user from people who treated force abilities as if they were a curse. “ Was it truly for her protection or was it because you are afraid of someone being more powerful than you? If you truly cared about her you would have told I or the Supreme Leader and Eden herself about this, so she could be properly trained to where she can control her abilities.”  Eden had to bite her cheek to hide her grin as she thought of herself one day possibly being more powerful than Hux, maybe one day if she trained hard enough she could use the force to knock him on his ass. 

   Hux was enraged, he looked like at any moment steam would appear from the top of his head.“Careful Ren, She is my sister and my responsibility therefore whatever I say to her or ask her do is none of your business.” Eden’s happy thoughts about her situation left as soon as they came when her brother said this. She was starting to worry even more, Kylo could sense this and put his gloved hand on her shoulder sending calm energy through to her, something that he would eventually teach Eden how to do. “ General it becomes my business when you fail to provide the proper accommodations for someone with these immense powers. From now on Eden is under my jurisdiction since it seems you cannot even handle attending to your own sister properly. She will be staying close to my quarters. I will consult with the Supreme Leader on her training.” Eden’s bright blue eyes peered up at Kylo’s mask, which he was glad he was wearing because seeing her look this excited and curious almost made him break out into a full smile. He remembered a time before his training when he’d smile that big thinking of the grand adventures he’d have as a Jedi Knight.

  Eden was excited by all the new possibilities that had been laid out in front of her, it was quite a lot to process, and she truly felt content At this moment but then Armitage decided to open his mouth again. “ Training? Eden? Training? Commander look at her, does she truly look like she can handle force training? She’ll be a burden to you and the Supreme Leader once you realize that she’s weak and”. Ren held up a hand signaling Hux to stop, Eden was grateful for that because her brat of a brother certainly wasn’t worth anymore of her already forming tears. “General, no one could ever be more of a burden to me than you, so I suggest you stop before you make an even bigger fool of yourself. Eden must have a strong mind if she’s had to deal with you longer than I have and has not “had an accident” and used the force against you out of ill will. Enough of this, Eden and I must go meet the Supreme Leader, we have important matters to discuss.” Kylo put his hand on the small of Edens back and escorted her away from her fuming brother. If looks could kill, Hux would’ve murdered both Kylo and Eden in cold blood based on the way his face twisted and scrunched up with disgust and anger.

   Eden would gladly take force training with the Kylo Ren, the commander of the First Order, than be confined to her room with only dear Armitage as company.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You made it to the end of the first chapter! Thanks for reading!


End file.
